The Pokemon Fairy Tale Chronicles
by KnightLawn
Summary: Various Pokémon stories in Fairy Tale style dealing with many kinds of hero's Pokémon and human alike. Check out my Wattpad as well here: www. wattpad. com/user/TopazReshiram
1. The Wishing Latios

Once there lived a child from the unnova region. He had no Pokémon of his own. One thing he did have was his grandmother. She told him stories about many legendary Pokémon throughout the world. In particular, there was a tale about a wish giving Latios. This Latios had been said to have received this ability from the dying breath of a Jirachi. It was said that if you filled a pot made of gold and green colors. Along with a bag of dirt and one flower found from each region. Bringing it to this Latios would cause something magical to occur.

The boy dreamed every night about finding the Eon Pokémon. With the pot in hand setting it gently on the ground. The pot now in front of Latios. He would look down at all of the flowers. Softly breathing on each one individually. Each flower dissolved revealing various treasures, many items for catching and caring for Pokémon, and fruit with the power to heal any illness. Finally, even a large palace rose from behind them several hundred miles away. The pot itself disappeared showing another Pokémon in its place a Latias. That's at the point when the dream would end.

When this boy had reached the age of fourteen years. He set off alone to find the wishing Latios and everything else written in the story. He brought a ticket for the ship that was headed a few days trip to the Kanto region. As he boarded the ship walking over to the edge of the front. Focusing over at the sun rising just above the shining sea. He thought about the real reason he was doing this. Both of his parents were deathly ill. He needed to save them and believing in the story. He felt the right person to do it was none other than him a believer.

A couple of hours went by since the ship had set sail and, in the water, something reflected in the sunlight. To the young man's surprise, it was a pot the same color as the one in the story. He quickly removed his pack and took out a hook attached to a long rope on the end. Throwing the hook, it grabbed the edge of the pot. Pulling it up as quickly as possible until it was resting in his arms. Tossing the small item into his bag the first task completed. When the ship finally reached the docking bay in Kanto. He immediately went to the nearest flower shop. Purchasing a single red flower along with a bag of soil.

He hurried out of the shop and brought the next ticket to Johto. Having tossed everything into his backpack. He knew it was not a good idea to buy all the colors of the needed flowers in one shop. Couldn't let people know he was a believer in the story. Who knows if someone could find the Latios before he did. The legendary may only give one wish in a lifetime. He wasn't going to take any chances. Two days later he was in the Johto region. To which he headed for the nearest flower shop. Buying a single orange flower.

A few weeks later he had visited all seven regions of the world. Buying seven flowers in different colors forming like that of a rainbow. When he finished buying the last and seventh flower. He glanced towards the back of the store. Then saw that the store clerk was walking out. This had to be her break time he figured. No one else was in the store and he walked quickly to the back wall. Having noticed a single brick sticking out. He slowly wiggled the brick till it came to lose dropping to the ground. There was a scraping that followed as both sides of the wall opened up revealing a staircase.

The young man was paralyzed with amazement for a few moments. Then he moved fast down the staircase. Barely hearing the wall close behind, him. When he reached the end, there were mint colored green wings facing him. Turning around to face the boy orange colored eyes peered at him now. This was it the Latios he had seen in his dream. The man let his pack drop to the floor. Taking out the pot, flowers, and a bag of dirt. Filling in the dirt and flowers on the lone item. Just like he had seen in the dream. The Latios gently blew on them one by one. Various things replaced the now dissolving flowers.

Treasures, the healing fruit, Items for catching Pokémon and more. As for the last flower, nothing seemed to happen after it disappeared. But he knew that with the last dissolving flower. A palace awaited beyond the hills of the region itself. The pot just like in the story had turned into a Latias of the exact same colors. Before he had time to ask any questions to the two Pokémon the two waved their arms in circles several times. Suddenly the boy was back home. Along with everything that had been received from the first six flowers now neatly placed in the living room.

He didn't hesitate to grab a few of the fruits that he had received that day. Rushing up to where his parents lay in their bedroom and giving them the fruit, they so desperately needed. The very next morning the doctor arrived at the home. Simply stating that. "A miracle has been performed this day." With that having seen the two up and around. He left. From that day forward, they were said to be the most content people the world had ever seen.


	2. The Lost Flame Prince

A long time ago there were two Arcanine that led a fairly large clan of fire Pokémon. The couple was overjoyed for they had a single egg. The Growlithe would be a fine leader no doubt. During the fateful night, hours before the egg was to hatch. A Herdier from a nearby clan swiftly snatched the egg. The best way to get revenge on a clan you were at war with. Is to kidnap the clan's heir. So, the egg was taken away from the heat, steam, and smoke of the volcanoes. To the calm green fields, a safe distance away. This was where the prince hatched.

Away from his true home and not knowing the destiny laid out for him. For years he was kept hidden and safe from his true home. Every time search parties from the volcano would look for the prince. His mother Herdier would hide the prince by simply telling him to pick a total of twenty apples for the clan to eat. Giving him a small basket. The Growlithe would then trot over to a deep and dark forest. Not being seen for at least a couple of hours. By the time the Growlithe would return to his mother. The patrols unusually consisting of a Talonflame or a Rapidash or two.

Would be long gone by the time the unknown prince returned with said apples. "This is terrible." Said the Rapidash bowing his head before the king and queen. "We've searched for several years and still no sign of his majesty."

"Do not fret for I have a plan." Replied the queen. The very next day queen met up with a Ninetails who had a Vulpix for a daughter. The two were sent out on patrol that very same day after a plan had been made. From a safe distance, the two saw the prince and Herdier at the edge of the forest. Herdier handed the prince the basket and off he went alone into the deepest part of the said forest. Ninetails gave a nod to Vulpix and the smaller of them bounded off. Heading through the thicket of trees just on the opposite side.

She quickly ran up and down several trees. Laying as many apples as possible on the forest floor. Till the Vulpix came to a river. At this river, she saw a Magikarp. So, making a request of the useless fish she said. "If you see a Growlithe come by her picking up the trail of apples." She pointed to the neat line of fruit with one paw. "Tell him that when he is finished obtain all of the fruit. He is to sleep next to the river and not turn back." With a slow nod from the Magikarp. Vulpix left swiftly and met at the side of her mother.

So, it was that sometime later. The prince came to and retrieved the trail of apples. One by one lifting them up and placing the fruit inside the basket. Until he came to a river and swimming was alone Magikarp. "Young Growlithe, young Growlithe." He called again just as Growlithe was about to turn back. "Since you have finished placing all of the apples into your basket. I would think it wise to not turn back for it is sundown. I would find it wise for you to keep a lonely fish like myself company wouldn't someone such as yourself agree?"

Growlithe needed to head back. However, it had taken longer than normal to complete the task because even though the trees were filled with leaves. Most of the apples that came lose when he shook at it. Failed to drop to that of the forest floor. The only ones he had managed to acquire were the fruits that led to this river. With a yawn, he rested himself next to the water. Along with his basket and fell into a deep sleep. Now the duo of Vulpix and Ninetales had a third member added to the queen's plan. A Pyroar who stood by waiting for the prince's eyelids to fall.

When this had happened. She carried him gently by the scruff of his neck. Bringing him back to the palace. Located in the mountains of the volcano. This was where Growlithe the young prince truly belonged. At the moment he awoke surrounded by his parents and subjects. Everything felt perfect now and so into the moment. As the feast to celebrate Growlithe's return had begun. He explained how being raised by a normal type clan had been a peaceful experience. Through all of his years growing up. The only thing the prince asked for was forgiveness and peace. Regarding the Herdier that had taken him in several years ago. Thus, it was granted and the two clans lived in peace for the rest of time.


End file.
